


Through The Devil

by celticheart72



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Card #1 [6]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Breaking and Entering, Complete, F/M, Go Through Me, Mention of punishment, Stalking, mentions of violence against women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: Lucifer saves you from a stalker.For Bad Things Happen Bingo square Go Through Me





	Through The Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Athena83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena83/gifts).



> WARNINGS: stalking, breaking and entering, mention of violence against women, mention of punishment

 

You pressed your back against the door of your apartment and closed your eyes while you tried desperately to quell your panic. Somehow the creep that had been following you found out you worked at Lux and showed up there. When you went to Lucifer to ask for the rest of the night off, he seemed slightly suspicious but didn’t question you too much.

Maybe you should have said something to him. After all, he did work with the LAPD but that was for homicide. You could have said something to Chloe as well but didn’t. You just worried that everyone would dismiss your concerns as you just being paranoid.

When no one knocked at the door you finally breathed a sigh relief and went to your bedroom. You were walking out of your closet, dressed only in panties and a tank top, and paused in abject terror at the sight of your stalker coming through your bedroom window.

His eyes met yours briefly and he licked his lips with a sick smile on his face when he saw how you were dressed.

At that point panic set in and you bolted for your front door where you quite literally ran into Lucifer.

He caught you by the elbows and smiled while tilting his head to take in your minimal clothing. “Well now darling, isn’t this a pleasant way to be greeted?”

You couldn’t even form coherent words. All you could manage to do was point back down the hallway at the man walking into view.

Lucifer gave you a serious look. “Stay behind me now.”

Was he crazy? There was a stalker in your house and he certainly wasn’t equipped to handle something like that. “Luci…”

“Darling please.” He turned to face the man. “Somehow, I don’t believe that you belong here. The lady certainly doesn’t seem to be happy to see you.”

“Get out of my way pretty boy. This doesn’t involve you.”

“Oh, but I believe it does.” Lucifer’s voice was smooth but menacing as he took a step toward the man. “You’ll have to go through me if you want to get to her. Tell me, just what is it that you most desire?”

What the hell was he doing? He was going to get himself killed and then it was going to be worse on you.

“To hurt women and make them beg.”

“I’ve spent millennia punishing men like you. You’re all the same.” Lucifer shook his head and you were really starting to worry about his sanity. “You certainly take pleasure in hurting women don’t you? But when it comes to your own punishment, you’re weak and pathetic.”

You’d backed yourself against the wall, unsure what to do to protect yourself. Pulling your lips between your teeth to keep quiet you watched your stalker drop to his knees and put his hands out to keep Lucifer back while he screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.


End file.
